


(In)Completion

by Laporis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Hair Braiding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg mentioned, Omega!Matt, One Night Stands, Oops. Looks Like I Spilled A Drop Of Angst, Rough Sex, Season 7 Spoilers, Smut, Vague Past Adam/Shiro, male lactation mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laporis/pseuds/Laporis
Summary: Glazed over honey eyes stared at him and his parted pink lips said everything they needed to. 'Take me'





	(In)Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Made this because I wanted some needy omega Matt with long hair being dominated by Shiro.
> 
> And you know what they say, write what you want to see in the world

It had been 3 years since the paladins had got back to earth, all falling back into their lives, but never losing contact from one another. And now that everything had calmed down, not being threatened every day. Shiro had noticed his rut starting to show up, several hours at a time every few weeks and then vanishing, until it didn't go away after half a day this time. While he was dealing with his little dilemma his phone lit up, a text noise chiming about 6 times. He groaned and sent his arm out to grab it. looking over the bright orange screen, he saw a string of texts from Matt, odd? It was actually pretty late at night, sure Matt was a night owl when he was younger but now he enjoyed his sleep.

'Shiro'  
'help'  
'heat'  
'really bad  
'need you'  
'please once?'

He let his eyes wander over the screen a couple times in contemplation until a deep primal urge hit his gut. He knew he needed to be there.

'coming to you'

he quickly typed, heading out across the Garrison campus and into Matt's building, quickly making his way up to the suite. His parents had handed it off to him when they decided to move back to the cozy old house Matt and Pidge had grown up in. Swiping his administration card, the mechanical door slid open and he was instantly hit with the smell of what was similar an Omega's first heat, fresh and needy. The lustful scent wafting through the air, getting stronger near the master bedroom. As he got closer he heard whimpering and moaning. Opening the door, he felt like what could be described as if he was just handed 1 million dollars. Matt was splayed out across the bed, legs spread, a hand in his lengthy hair, tugging and his other hand shoving his fingers inside his dripping hole, he hadn't even noticed Shiro come in too far lost in his heat. Shiro wasted no time stripping, his dick hard from the moment he opened the door. He climbed onto the bed, which finally caught Matt's attention. Glazed over honey eyes stared at him and his parted pink lips said everything they needed to. 'Take me' Shiro made his way on top of him, A similar daze overtaking him, wanting nothing but to bend Matt over and hear him howl in ecstasy. He leaned in to kiss the plump skin of Matt's scent glands, tasting the buildup of sweat on his skin. Before moving down, noticing he was still fingering himself. He softly growled, yanking Matt's hand back, placing a knee against his crotch, making him whine at the loss of internal stimulation. Shiro ran both his hands around Matt's hypersensitive skin. Pinching his nipples, yearning to see milk come out, 'Maybe one day when he's stuffed full with my pups' He fantasized . Before focusing on Matt's crotch again, his proud but small pink length hard as a rock, Shiro experimentally wrapped a metal hand around it before letting a tiny jolt of electricity slip onto the aching cock "Shiro!" Matt yelled out, the shock stinging so good. Shiro chuckled and moved his knee, a gooey trail of slick connecting the two. From the looks of it Matt was stretched nice and wide, almost perfect for Shiro to slip right in. With his rut starting to physically hurt, he quickly lined up and thrust in making Matt go breathless, his eyes rolling back. The warmth encased Shiro's member, making him feel safe and powerful. Sloppily thrusting he knew he would only last for a little bit longer. Animalistic grunts and growls slipping out, getting louder each time, under him, Matt was panting and biting down on the blanket, but loud mewls still made it past. Feeling the last of his human, empathetic thoughts leave. He grabbed Matt's hips and forced his upper body off the side of the bed, his ass higher up and easily accessible. Shiro slammed, in roughly and effectively hitting Matt's prostate every time, forcing out choked cries. As he came, for the first time in years he felt his knot swell, signifying their completion. As if turning into a totally different person, he carefully grabbed Matt by the back of his neck. Pulling him into his arms. Wrapping his arms around his chest and scooting over to the pillows, still connected he put them both in a comfortable lying position. Matt already far away and drifting further to sleep.

He carefully finger combed Matt's long locks, feeling sorry about all the tangles he caused. He managed it back into a bad braid. With Matt's neck exposed He felt another pang of instinct. 'mark him up nice and purple, a mark that won't go away for weeks' but he pushed away the thought,  
Matt wasn't his mate, his mate was gone and Matt had so many years ahead of him to find someone perfect, He doubted he would want a gray alpha. With that thought he pulled his deflated knot out and got up, searching for his clothes, finding them with little trouble he went to go find some pain relief and some of Matt's birth control. He also grabbed a bottle of water, placing them neatly on his nightstand, he tucked Matt in and left. 

With the front door closed, he dropped to the ground, it had be awhile since he had cried. Not wanting to show anyone his weaknesses in fear that they would leave too. he took a few minutes to let it out knowing he would never be complete again, no matter how many Omega's, friends, family, animals or love he brought into his life. He would never be complete without Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I would add this in case you were wondering
> 
> Gray Alpha: An Alpha who lost their mate, either through death or the more uncommon; break up. They are usually undesired because they failed to protect their mate/did something really bad that would cause their mate to leave.


End file.
